Second Chance
by thehelper900
Summary: When the gang is transported back in time, they realize they have another chance. Starts before the prison. Rick's POV. One shot, if people review it and say the like it, I will continue.


**Story is in Ricks P.O.V**

**PLEASE REVIEW. If you liked it, let me know so I can decide whether to continue or not.**

**Chapter One:**

We were walking across a plain, looking for a good place to stay. We walked and drove for days on end, the past haunting us along with the present. The threat never decreasing, but instead increasing. Always.

The past haunted us all, the fall of the farm. It was one of the best yet one of the worst places for me personally. The best because we got to enjoy peace and that we could have safety. Good because we meet great people.

Hell in another way, it shattered our innocence and but more burden on me as a leader. Hell because I shot my best friend. Hell because we finally realized that there is no such thing as safety in this world. Hell because I learned that Lori's pregnancy was because of Shane.

Today we were looking for a shelter, for Lori and for the rest of us. It was a fruitless and we eventually decided to turn in and go to bed in our cars. As I went to sleep, I heard thunder strike four times. I thought, '_What an odd coincidence, we have four cars.'_

Suddenly I was thrust into deep sleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I shot up suddenly when I realized that I was in my old house. I looked down at me and noticed however that I was still wearing the same clothes I had worn when I was in the car. I ran out the door into our kitchen noticing Lori standing their shocked and still pregnant. I asked her, "Do you think that we were thrown here somehow?"

Lori replied with a dumbfounded look, "I think so, it's so confusing, I don't even know where Carl is."

Suddenly footsteps come rushing down the stairs and Carl arrives, he exclaims, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

I replied calmly albeit a bit tensely, "I think we were thrown into the past somehow. I mean, look outside Carl, and you to Lori, do you see anything that clues to what's going to happen. No, so that's why I think we were thrown into the past. How, I really don't have a clue."

Carl nodded, however slightly aggravated. We all went up to the window as one and saw a cop car pulling up. Shane stepped out. Dark emotions swirled through me, confusing me. Then one thought became clear. Rage. Rage because he was the one that put the cracks in my family. Then he stepped inside. He looked happy at first, but after noticing our clothes and Lori's pregnancy, he just looked confused. He asked, "What happened to you guys, and Lori, why are you pregnant?"

Biting down rage, I replied, "It's complicated, if you want the answers, you'll follow me."

He looked dumbfounded just like Lori had been a couple of moments ago. I quickly grabbed Carl and Lori and got into our car taking the keys and drove off the Hershel's farm.

Shane got in his car and followed us from behind.

I wondered to myself as we drove if we would really find everybody and if they would remember us. I remember telling them that if anything happened after the farm fell, we would go to the farm, if it was full of walkers, we would be in close proximity to it.

It was weird driving while obeying laws. It had been really two years since I actually used the law. I chuckled while I stopped at stoplights and drove within one lane. It was rather funny. I looked at Carl and I saw him just staring in wonder. I looked back at Lori who just looked tired and calm.

We drove in silence until Carl asked, "Hey dad, can I turn on the radio, I want to listen to some voices, it's been a while."

I just plain nodded. I also enjoyed the novelty of voices over the radio and the feeling of knowing that the world was full of hope. After an hour of driving, I finally pulled up to the farm.

Once there, I noticed that Daryl, the Greene family, Glenn, T-dog, Carol, and Sophia were there. This surprised me a lot. I walked up to Sophia and crouched down to her level and hugged her tightly. When I pulled back, Patricia, Jim, Sophia, and Shane looked confused. The rest just had sad smiles on their faces. I looked down at her and said, "I'm sure you don't know me by your confused face and it's okay, we knew each other a long time ago. My name's Rick, that there is Carl, Lori, Glenn, the Greene family, T-dog, and Shane."

She looked up at me and said, "I'm so sorry, but I don't really know you."

I smiled at her and simply said, "It's okay."

I looked at everyone again and I got hope to survive around this time.


End file.
